


Don't You Ever

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Dr. Wells’ menacing words directed at Cisco, turn Caitlin on.





	Don't You Ever

" _Don't you_ _ever do anything like that again. Do you understand?_ " the warning sounded. Or maybe it was a threat, Caitlin wasn't sure, but she also didn't care because of the intensity and anger boiling just under the surface that she heard in that tone of his. To say Harrison Wells had a sexy voice was an understatement and when that voice became deep because of desire, hoarse because of sexual pleasure or menacing like right now because of anger, she felt like she was falling apart, desperate for his touch. Always more of his touch and everywhere.

Remarkable, truly, the effect this man had on her. And she never had enough of it.

She spotted Cisco leaving the room in a haste, not even noticing her still hanging out close to the door, so she just walked back inside.

"That was hot," she said when closing the door, Harrison looking up at her in surprise.

"I didn't realize you were still here," he said, regaining his composure. She always admired that about him, that no matter the emotions he was always able to school himself back under his control of steel. Maybe those were just years of practice, she couldn't tell, but she loved all the same the fact that the only way he lost said control was because she made him.

She never failed at her task even once. She also didn't at this moment when turning the key in the lock before making her way to him and climbing his chair to straddle him like she'd already done countless of times.

"Really? Here? Like this?" he made sure, yet the tone of his voice told her everything she needed to know – he wanted this as much as she did.

"What can I say? I can't help it. I barely manage to keep my hands off of you when we're around the rest of the team. I can never wait for us to finally be left alone," she confessed when capturing his lips with her own, her arms going around his neck, her fingers burying in his soft hair.

"Just so you know, dr. Snow," he said in between the kisses, his hand going up and under her blouse to cup her breasts, "it goes both ways. _Always_." Then he gently bit on her lower lip before sucking it inside his mouth, causing her to moan and squirm underneath his delicious and torturous in the same time ministrations.

"I love you, dr. Wells," she told him one more time, never getting enough of hearing him say those words back to her.

"And I love you, dr. Snow," he assured her before finally pulling the blouse over her head, not even bothering with undoing the buttons before he proceeded to the clasp of her bra, her breasts soon free and begging for his touch and lips.

She didn't waste any time, opening his fly and puling his erection out before impaling herself on it while pushing the panties she was wearing aside, gasping at the delicious feeling of him moving inside of her. The things this man could do to her…

"Feel free to use that voice any time you want on me," she encouraged him, already sighing deeply as she began riding him.

"My, my, dr. Snow," he teased her just then, ceasing to talk at the groan escaping his lips, "I wasn't aware that you like games."

"Now you are."

"Good. I promise to make use of it."

 


End file.
